


Make me Forget

by Myka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-28
Updated: 2003-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment of grief Yohji seeks a way to end his pain but things don’t go exactly as he planned for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me Forget

The night was cold, freezing. Winter was just around the corner. Dark clouds covered the sky and the wind was brutal against his face, his gloves bringing little comfort to his icy fingers.

But Yohji Kudou of Weiss didn’t care; the unbearable cold was the last thing on his mind right then.

He arrived at his destination at a little after two in the morning. Not a single light shone in the building in front of him; but Yohji still knew. He knew exactly who lived there, and he knew exactly why he was there. The small three floor building was once an apartment complex, one that had been authorized for demolition. The place had been officially declared a ‘no trespassing zone’.

He picked a window at random. It didn’t really matter to him; maybe he’d hit the jackpot and get the crazy one. Yohji noticed that one of the windows was slightly open and to him it was like a sign. He went towards it, placed trembling hands against the windowsill and pushed it open. The window opened without making a single sound and Yohji slipped inside the space beyond.

After his eyes had gotten used to the darkness of the room, the shape of a bed appeared just a few feet away with a shadowy figure sleeping soundly in it. His fingers grazed the surface of his watch as he walked towards that bed, pulling his wire out of the weapon. He probably had one shot at this; he had to play it right.

He got into position as he towered above the sleeping figure. He still wasn’t sure whose room he had walked into; he didn’t care, he really didn’t, but not caring wasn’t enough to kill his curiosity. He got his wire ready, stretched it between his gloved hands. Then in one swift movement he fell on top of the bed’s owner and wrapped the tense wire around his neck.

Someone gagged and Yohji squeezed the cable even tighter. He felt a hand over his, clawing with desperate fingers. The body beneath him struggled for air and tried to push him off; then surprisingly enough the room was flooded with light when his enemy managed to turn on his night lamp.

Shocked and desperate sapphire eyes stared back at him, and the blond assassin’s curiosity disappeared as he discovered that he had ended up in the Mastermind’s room. Yohji’s hold on the wire faltered, giving the Schwarz telepath a chance to free himself and push Yohji off the bed and down on the floor.

The blond rose again; he had to look threatening enough for Schuldig to attack him without thinking. He squared his shoulders as he glared at the German.

The redhead raised himself from the bed in blind fury, his right hand at his throat and his left holding the gun he kept in a drawer by the bed.

The gun was pointed straight at Yohji’s heart and the German took one step forward as he clicked the safety off and started squeezing the trigger. His green shirt and black boxers clashed perfectly with Yohji’s mission clothes.

All this happened in a matter of seconds, and it had all happened just as Yohji had planned. The German was about to kill him. The blond assassin closed his eyes, muttered what were to be his last words and waited for the blast that would end his life…

“Everyone… Aya… I’m sorry…”

He waited… and waited… But nothing happened. So little by little Yohji opened his eyes again.

Schuldig looked visibly shaken and nasty wire marks covered his throat. He spoke.

“Well, if it isn’t a little Weiss kitten. What could I possibly have done to gain the pleasure of your company?” he asked in a sarcastic voice.

Yohji suddenly found himself frozen, unable to move. The only thing he could do was stare at the redhead in front of him.

“I asked you a question, Balinese.”

Still Yohji didn’t speak, eyes staring unseeingly at his enemy for a moment. The German grunted in annoyance at the other’s presence; the kitten didn’t seem to notice him at all. Then in one swift motion he moved closer to the blond, pressing the gun to his chin and snatching a mass of hair as he entered his mind.

Hundreds of images flared through Schuldig’s head, so fast that he could barely make sense of them. Fire, blood and pain… A switch… An explosion… Something hurt so much…

Schuldig disconnected his mind from Yohji’s and stepped back even more shaken than before, still pointing the gun at the blond.

“Who died?” he asked.

Yohji’s eyes widened a bit, but he refused to say anything.

“You didn’t come here for me… You came here to die.” It was a statement.

Yohji stared blatantly at the redhead. This definitely wasn’t how things were supposed to go. Everything was going down the drain. But he had picked this window, Schuldig’s window; he couldn’t go back now and choose another one. Yohji went for his watch again but Schuldig was prepared this time and moved faster than him, hitting him across the face with the back of the gun; they scrambled for control of the blond’s watch. Yohji fought back, twisting his arm, trying to get rid of the German’s hold on his wrist. But he wasn’t trying hard enough; his heart just wasn’t in it. Schuldig forced his body against Yohji’s; the blond was caught unaware by the sudden weight and ended up with his back against the floor, no watch and Schuldig’s foot on top of his chest holding him in place. He had lost.

Schuldig grinned wildly and dropped down, pinned the blond’s body to the floor with his own quite forcefully, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “A lost kitten at my mercy, how unexpected, but oh so well received,” he almost purred. Then he matched his sapphire eyes with Yohji’s jade ones as he licked the other assassin’s lips. “I think I know exactly what to do with you.”

The shock appeared on Yohji’s face immediately and then the panic set in. This was not going according to his plan. Of all the windows he could’ve picked he had to choose the one with the perverted German who happened to swing that way.

“No!No!No! I didn’t come here for this! I came here to die, to disappear… I just want to forget!”

“Forget?!” Schuldig suddenly said with a smirk, forcing Yohji to look at him. “I could make you forget.”

Yohji blinked, his interest piqued. “What do you mean?”

Schuldig pressed the gun against the side of Yohji’s head and bit his lower lip slowly. “I could erase every single memory you’ve ever had.”

Yohji didn’t respond to the touch, but thought the words over. Forget? Could that really happen? Did he even want that? He looked away, his voice cold. “Just kill me.”

Schuldig laughed. “Kudou, if you really wanted to die you could have jumped off a cliff, off a bridge, but instead you came here”.

Yohji avoided the redhead’s gaze as he heard his voice like poisoned honey.

“Sorry to ruin your plans, kitten, but I’ve just made up some of my own.”

He had a point. Even if Yohji didn’t want to accept it, Schuldig had a point. He had indeed passed a bridge on his way here, he’d had the wire by his side all the time. Instead he was here. Still…

“Will I forget everything?”

Schuldig grinned. “Yes,” he purred into his enemy’s ear.

Yohji returned the German’s heated gaze with his own. “Fine!” he replied as he felt a strange heat consuming him. “I don’t care… I don’t care anymore! Make me… Make me forget…”

Something surged through Schuldig’s entire body at his prey’s response to his offer; then he leaned in and kissed the Weiss assassin for the first time. Yohji just lay still throughout it, shocked, until Schuldig stopped kissing him.

“What are you doing…Ahhh!” Yohji’s eyes went wild as the telepath grabbed him between the legs fiercely.

“Taking payment.”

Yohji stared at the redhead noticing the hunger in those emerald eyes. “You want to fuck me,” he said with no hesitation, then glanced away from that heated gaze as he acknowledged the fact. “Then wipe my mind and do it.”

The German smirked slowly. “And what fun would that be? I want you to know that I’m the one fucking you. I want you to know that I’m the one that…”

“Okay! You’ve made your point!” Yohji interrupted nervously. The Weiss assassin turned his gaze upwards again. “Will you do it afterwards then?”

Schuldig’s smirk widened as he nipped at Yohji’s lower lip. “I swear, I will.”

Yohji took a deep breath and nodded slowly, watching as the German’s eyes flickered at his consent.

Schuldig kissed him again. “Now be a good kitten and cooperate.”

Yohji nodded again and Schuldig lifted himself from the floor, releasing the blond’s body from the pressure of his own as he rose. Yohji stared into those blue eyes as the redhead loomed over him. Then a hand was offered to help him up.

“Stand up,” the German ordered. Yohji grabbed the hand that was being offered and Schuldig pulled him up from the floor. They stood still for a few seconds until the telepath grabbed Yohji’s hands with his own and walked a few steps backwards, bringing Yohji with him. He reached his bed and sat down on it, allowing Yohji to stand over him. He grinned.

Yohji stood motionless with his arms at his sides staring down at his enemy, completely clueless of what to do next. Schuldig raised his hand and grabbed the collar of Yohji’s shirt, pulling him down to meet his lips. The blond assassin decided to kiss back and as he did he felt something brush inside his mind, a thought not his own.

Yohji blinked for a few moments, trying to process the instructions, because that was exactly what they were… instructions. He inhaled deeply once, then slowly knelt down on the floor in front of the telepath. His fingers played with the border of Schuldig’s boxers as he proceeded to pull them down. A string of fear ran through Yohji’s entire being. It was just recently that he had come to terms with his bisexuality. He had received blowjobs from men before; even given a few, but this was different. He had never actually slept with a man before, and if he continued with this that would eventually happen. If he did this there was no turning back for him. But… there was nothing for him to go back to.

The black boxers fell to the floor and Yohji felt the heat creep up on his face as his enemy’s member was revealed to him.

“You like, kitten?” Schuldig mocked slightly, but Yohji didn’t reply. He just stretched his hand forward, taking hold of his enemy and raising him toward his lips. Schuldig moaned as Yohji licked the tip of his cock very very slowly; then suddenly the blond engulfed him with his mouth and started sucking. Schuldig’s head snapped back and his hands smeared themselves with strands of honey blond hair as he bit his lower lip in an attempt to hold back a moan. There was no doubt in his mind that Yohji knew exactly what he was doing.

Schuldig saw sparks of white as the realization hit him. The head he was cradling in his hands, the mouth that made him wild, they belonged to Yohji; Weiss’ Balinese.

So much longing… So much desire… Finally… Finally…

His deepest secret… But he couldn’t let the blond know… He couldn’t let anyone know.

No…

Not yet, maybe not ever…

“That’s enough!” the redhead suddenly yelled, grabbing those soft strands of hair and pulled the other’s head and mouth away from him. He took a few deep breaths to control himself as he glared at the blond. “I don’t want to come yet!” he scolded. Yohji’s eyes were as calm as ever and Schuldig’s glare hardened as he made the blond stand up before him again. The German’s hands went straight to Yohji’s pants as he unbuttoned them quickly. “Take off your shoes,” he said. The black boots were discarded to the side and Schuldig pulled Yohji’s pants down, complete with underwear, and leaned in to trace his tongue over the blond’s growing member. Yohji placed his hands on the redhead’s shoulders and moved closer to him as he searched for support, inadvertently driving his throbbing member deep into the redhead’s throat.

Schuldig gagged for a second and Yohji backed away instantly. “Are you alright?” he asked with concern.

Schuldig’s eyes widened at the words. Then he slowly raised his head to meet those jade eyes. His heart clenched at the look in Yohji’s eyes. He could see so much there and for a brief second Schuldig though that maybe, just maybe, the blond wanted this as much as he did.

Schuldig quickly recovered, letting his thoughts dissolve inside his mind, then he leaned forward and bit down softly to make Yohji moan. The Weiss assassin’s pants and underwear were quickly removed. The redheaded telepath rose from the bed, removing his shirt at the same time, making himself completely bare to Yohji.

The blond stared, and Schuldig witnessed as something raw appeared in those beautiful jade eyes. Then Yohji did something Schuldig had never expected. He closed the space between them, placing a tender kiss on the German’s lips as he removed his remaining clothes by himself.

Schuldig stared at the wonder that was Yohji’s body and every single coherent thought left his mind. Skin that looked like silk, every muscle perfectly toned… Amazing…

The blond just looked away avoiding the piercing gaze as a light tone of rose covered his cheeks. Schuldig noticed and the reaction only increased his desire. In one swift motion he grabbed both sides of Yohji’s neck and kissed him again. Fiercely… devouring… and Yohji responded, opening his mouth to savor the telepath’s taste.

Yohji found himself retreating at a quickened pace as the German kept up the assault on his mouth. His back crashed against the wall and Schuldig’s body met his; their erections pressing together.

It was instant electricity and Yohji felt it. He seized the German’s head and broke the kiss, snatching the fiery locks between his fingers as he finally gave in to the burning inside of him. “Ahhh! I think the bed’s on the other side.”

Schuldig smirked, blue eyes full of lust. “So impatient. Besides, I want to fuck you against the wall.”

Confusion fell over Yohji. “How the hell are you…”

“Oh, I can hold you… trust me.”

Yohji nodded slowly as heat crept up on his cheeks. The German latched his mouth to Yohji’s neck, kissing him lightly. Those kisses traveled down Yohji’s chest until the mouth claimed one of his nipples. Schuldig’s hands squeezed his buttocks and Yohji let out the soft moan that he’d been holding. The redhead’s fingers traveled in between his buttocks and suddenly one of the digits was pressing against his entrance, pushing inside.

“Gah! You’re not using anything!” Yohji immediately exclaimed at the intrusion.

Schuldig looked a bit annoyed. “I don’t have anything! I don’t make it a habit to bring my lovers to my place.”

Yohji glared at him. “Then at least let me get used to it!”

A smirk suddenly formed on the German’s lips, letting the digit slip in further. “As you wish.”

Yohji’s body spasm against the rough touch. “Can’t you find anything?!” he begged.

Schuldig frowned slightly and was forced to do exactly what he’d been trying to avoid. Leave the blond’s side to go in search for something. Yohji blinked at how fast the redhead had disappeared. Then he suddenly realized that the German had left butt naked out the door. He grinned softly.

Now with the telepath gone, Yohji could finally think straight for the first time since he had come here. Sex wasn’t what he’d been searching for by coming here. Some small part of him felt like he was cheating…

NO! He couldn’t think about that. The pain was still so raw inside him. He had come here with a purpose and now that the solution was within arm’s reach he refused to let it go. He would forget; he was determined to forget.

Schuldig suddenly appeared at the door and Yohji glanced at him for a long second. There was something raw in those sapphire eyes. “I thought you would take the chance to escape,” the redhead said.

Yohji slitted his eyes. The thought of escaping hadn’t even crossed his mind…

The door was closed and locked, and Yohji witnessed as the telepath walked towards him, the look in his eyes becoming predatory once more. Their bodies clashed again accompanied by a fierce kiss to which Yohji gave in quickly. Schuldig managed to open the small bottle in his hands and smeared his fingers with its contents, never parting his lips from Yohji’s. The bottle was thrown aside, no longer needed. Schuldig’s left hand returned to its previous spot between the blond’s buttocks as his right hand went to his own length, covering it with the lubricant.

Schuldig broke the fiery kiss and bit down on Yohji’s bottom lip as he pushed his finger inside again. Yohji moaned at the same time as he wrapped his arms around the redhead’s neck.

“Is that better?” Schuldig asked against his mouth.

“Yes,” Yohji managed to hiss in a low voice.

Schuldig felt a surge of elation rising up in him at the words and he responded to them by pushing a second finger into the blond and grazing his prostate. Yohji moaned even louder, giving in to the probing fingers that were stretching him. His body spasm against Schuldig’s as his fingers dug into the German’s back.

It was too much… too much… “God, Kudou!” Schuldig suddenly breathed out, unable to control himself. Something was eating him from the inside out and he had to let it out. “You’re so fucking beautiful!”

Yohji’s eyes snapped open at the words, his brain trying to find some sort of response to them. He opened his mouth but before a single word could be spoken Schuldig removed the fingers and snatched both his buttocks, raising him up from the floor with all his strength.

Yohji felt his balance completely vanishing and he had no other choice but to wrap his legs around the redhead’s waist and to grab his shoulders for support, inadvertently placing himself in the perfect position.

Yohji’s eyes widened a bit at the feeling of Schuldig’s hardened cock pressing against his entrance. He held back a moan as he met those blue eyes so much like his own for a brief second as a million thoughts ran through his head. He was suddenly afraid, very afraid… He had been told it hurt; he didn’t want it to hurt.

“Hush liebling… I’ll take care of you.”

Sapphire orbs looked up at him. Yohji felt lost inside the blue depths and anticipation rose inside him.

Schuldig grinned and without losing the blond’s piercing gaze moved his body upwards, burying himself deep inside Yohji’s warmth.

Something between a scream and a moan escaped the blond’s lips and the sound raised the tiny hairs down Schuldig’s back. Keeping a good hold on his enemy he pulled back then slammed into the tight passage again.

Yohji moaned fully as the stroke grazed his sweet spot. He closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead against the redhead’s.

“You like this kitten? You like having me inside you?” Schuldig grunted in a primitive way.

Yohji let his arms slide from the redhead’s shoulders down his back in response, at the same time as Schuldig thrust inside him again.

“Yes!” he moaned loudly against the telepath’s ear. Then he begged in little above a whisper: “More.”

The word pressed against Schuldig’s thoughts, erasing all his control. The Schwarz assassin moved away from the wall and retreated towards his bed, carrying the blond with ease, his length still buried deep inside the other’s body.

Schuldig’s knees fell on the bed, and he lowered Yohji’s body to the soft surface as he pulled out completely. There was a soft moan of protest, which only caused Schuldig to be more aroused. He loomed over his enemy; they exchanged looks of blue and Schuldig grabbed the blond’s thighs, spreading his legs open and raising his rear into position.

He entered the blond again without prior warning, hitting his prostate on the first thrust. Yohji snatched a piece of the bedding and covered his mouth in order to hide his moaning screams when the redhead wrapped a hand around his cock and started to combine his thrusts with the movements of his hand along Yohji’s length.

Schuldig created a rhythm between them and Yohji followed it as best as he could. They exchanged a heated gaze, then the blond snatched his enemy’s hair and locked their lips together. This was so much more than he had expected. The lust and the heat were so strong… It felt as if they’d tapped something hidden deep within him: some strange link, something that was never meant to rise to the surface.

Schuldig could barely take the heat any longer as his entire being screamed for release. He locked his forehead to Yohji’s and with one last powerful thrust emptied himself inside the blond’s body. Then, reaching a point where his vision grew white and nothing made sense anymore, Yohji cried out, voicing his own release.

The Weiss assassin collapsed on the bed, feeling the stickiness of his own semen covering his belly. The telepath smirked at him as he slowly removed himself from Yohji, then slumped beside the blond, exhausted.

No words were spoken as Schuldig raised his head slightly to press a kiss to Yohji’s lips; they just weren’t necessary. He nuzzled against the blond’s body, finding some sort of comfort he didn’t even know that he had been searching for.

And Yohji didn’t push him away.

~~~

Blood, fire and pain…

Yohji’s thoughts were full of this.

Schuldig was keeping his promise as he dug inside the wire wielder’s mind. The blond’s memories tumbled forward and Schuldig caught them all, erasing most and altering some. Now that he had claimed ownership of the blond he refused to let him go, not when he had the chance to keep him. But as he browsed through those shaky images the reason why the Weiss assassin had ended up in his bed finally became clear.

There had been an accident.

Schuldig discovered that earlier that evening, the other assassin had the assignment of setting off an explosion to destroy the evidence of Weiss's presence. But Yohji had pushed the switch too early. And Abyssinian had been caught in the blast.

By a chance of fate, just the day before the blond had confessed his affection towards the katana-wielder.

“I love you too, Yohji. Just not like that.”

By pressing a switch, Yohji had killed the one he loved.

Schuldig erased that love. Killed it.

The next day, when Yohji woke, he would believe that he had left Weiss to be with Schuldig. And in some twisted way, that was exactly what had happened. The blond would never feel guilty over the accident because he had forgotten that it had ever happened. No more blood, no more fire, no more pain…

Schuldig smiled to himself. Yohji belonged to him now. The one he had been lusting after for as long as he could remember was finally his.

And he was determined to keep it that way from now on.


End file.
